looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Iceman Ducketh
The Iceman Ducketh is a 1964 Looney Tunes short directed by Phil Monroe. Title The title refers to the 1939 play The Iceman Cometh written by American playwright Eugene O'Neill. The original Broadway production opened at the Martin Beck Theater on October 9, 1946 and ran for 136 performances. The play had revivals in 1973/1974 and 1999. Plot At a trading post, Daffy discovers that he can trade in animal furs for cash. He hopes to capture Bugs Bunny for his soft coat, but the winter snow, which falls instantaneously, hinders his effort. Daffy continuously tries to capture Bugs but is outwitted each time or is attacked by an angry bear. At the end of the day, a frozen-blue Daffy is stuck up a tree surrounded by several bears, who are sleeping, but will wake up soon. Availability * (1991) VHS - Christmas Looney Tunes UK * (1998) LaserDisc - Bugs and Friends * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl (cropped to widescreen) * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Notes * This was the last Warner Bros. theatrical cartoon featuring Bugs and Daffy together until "Box Office Bunny" in 1990, and the last that Chuck Jones worked on, though he was fired at an early stage of production and replaced by Monroe (by the time it was released, Jones had already produced two cartoons at his new studio, Sib-Tower 12). * Much like "Woolen Under Where", Chuck Jones was fired during production of this cartoon. Although unlike "Woolen Under Where" Jones did not manage to contribute anything to the cartoon (in "Woolen Under Where" Jones managed to be contributed as the screenwriter, along with him receiving onscreen credit as such). * The bears' roaring sounds were archival recordings of the monster's roars from the WB live-action film The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms. * Clips from this cartoon were used and commentated on by John Madden and Pat Summerall as the second quarter of the 2001 Cartoon Network special The Big Game XXIX: Bugs Vs. Daffy. * This is the first of the only two cartoons to depict Daffy as a big game hunter, the other is "Suppressed Duck". * This cartoon at one point references the Colgate toothpaste TV commercials of the 1960s; Bugs creates an "invisible shield" by throwing out a bucket of water, which freezes into a shield, into which Daffy crashes. Censorship * On the Fox version of The Merrie Melodies Show, the syndicated version of The Merrie Melodies Show, and the version shown on the now defunct WB, two parts were cut:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-i-j.aspx ** Daffy pulling Bugs' carrot from the gun barrel after Bugs plugs it, along with Daffy getting shot and saying sarcastically, "Oooh, I LOVE him!" ** The part after Daffy gets turned into an ice statue where Daffy climbs out of the statue, tugs on the gun that's still in there, and gets shot. * While Fox ended the scene with Daffy stuck in his own ice sculpture after Bugs' line "See you after the spring thaw, pal!", the syndicated "Merrie Melodies" show and The WB! ended the scene after Daffy gets out of his own ice sculpture and says "We'll see who gets the last laugh around here!" right before he tugs on the gun. Gallery Ducketh.jpg|Title Card (Faded Quality) The_Iceman_Ducketh_HD.png|Title Card (HD Restored Fullscreen Version) IcemanDucketh.jpg Icemanduckfreezeframe.png TV Title Cards lt iceman ducketh tbbs.jpg References External Links * The Iceman Ducketh at Internet Movie Database * The Iceman Ducketh at SuperCartoons.net * The Iceman Ducketh at B99.TV Also see * List of Daffy Duck cartoons * List of Bugs Bunny cartoons Category:1964 Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Phil Monroe Category:Cartoons directed by Maurice Noble Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Bransford Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:DVD Widescreen Cropped Cartoons Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens